One moment
by LeerenViren
Summary: A él le gustan sus ojos y él le gustan sus risas. A él le sus muecas y a él sus sus caprichos Solo un momento juntos es suficiente para ambos One-shot.


_ᶓ_ _ONE MOMENT_ _ᶔ_

— ¡Hey Levi!

— ¿Ahora qué pasa?—. Habla con el tacto y docilidad que nunca tiene

—Estoy aburrido~—. No es para más, llevamos la mayor parte del tiempo sin hablar, porque al gran Levi Ackerman se le ocurrió pasar la noche en vela por un trabajo del que no estoy enterado—. Hagamos algo.

—Eren, estoy cansado, déjame dormir—. Se coloca el libro en el rostro y recarga la cabeza en el sofá.

Sé que está cansado, sé que quiere dormir un poco y descansar de todo a su alrededor por unos minutos o por lo que resta del día.

Está cansado por la gran zarandeada del instituto, últimamente dejan miles de cosas de un día para otro y luego otro y otro hasta ocupar la semana, son miles de cosas que nos ocupan a ambos gloriosamente como para no vernos en días, incluso semanas.

Pero esta vez está peor, mes y medio que no lo veo por salidas pedidas de los profesores, trabajos para fin de semana o mes y clases extras para la materia pedida; ni siquiera los mensajes me ayudan a estar comunicado con él, sé que puede ver mis mensajes, pero si los lee eso implica una contestación y eso es más una cadena de mensajes por toda una hora, igual a todo un día. Es distracción y no hay tiempo para distracciones en estos momentos; en muchas o pocas letras, no he visto a Levi en mucho tiempo.

Está cansado y no lo dudo, yo también lo estoy.

Parece haber caído dormido ya que su respiración es tranquila y normalizada, su pecho sube y baja, yo solo lo miro desde lejos tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido al acercarme a su regazo y reposar un momento de tanto estrés escolar, cumplo mi objetivo sin siquiera hacer que se mueva un poco de donde estaba.

Lo quiero mucho, demasiado que nunca imagine querer a alguien de esta manera  
Pero prefiero un momento de tranquilidad en su regazo que un colapso dentro de poco.

El pecho me hace presión como si no pudiera respirar al momento, como si se debiera a su presencia, pero con el paso de los segundos a su lado la aprensión va bajando hasta que ya es casi inexistente en cuestión de momentos, puede que sea el aroma que él mismo emana lo que lo calma, la comodidad de sus piernas, o escuchar su respiración tranquila, puede que sea todo él lo que calma sierta parte dentro mío que ni yo mismo logro calmar a veces, esa parte suya que sabe cómo tratar a mis demonios y maneja a los caprichos que a veces son muchos. Todo él me relaja.

Entre ideas y pensamientos que ni yo conozco caigo dormido a la par

ᶓ―ᶔ

 _"Te amo"_

Sé que lo sabe  
Sé que él también lo hace.  
Sé que mientras ambos estemos sintiendo lo mismo, nunca nos separaremos por más que no nos veamos en un año.

También sé que me gustan sus ojos, así como el los míos.  
Sé que le gusta cabello castaño y yo amo su azabache.  
Sé que le gusta que le lea de vez en cuando y a mí me gusta leerle.  
Pero no sé porque se desveló anoche.  
Sé que había entregado todos sus proyectos, sé que por eso está aquí conmigo.

Al poco rato de cerrar los ojos y de que el sueño me atacara siento los labios ajenos se posan sobre los míos, cálidos, suaves, con un contacto que solo una persona tiene y para mi suerte esa persona me quiere tanto como yo a ella, puede que más, aún no resolvemos entre ambos por ver quién quiere más al otro, tampoco es como si quisiera que se resolviera.

Le respondo con el mismo afecto, me sigue en juego y yo el suyo, pero sólo queda en un dócil y frágil beso lleno de afecto, no tenemos energías para más. En unos segundos más el beso pasa y él y yo nos separamos, nos miramos, tenemos la costumbre de solo mirarnos sin decir nada, no me molesta, amo sus ojos azules.

—Pensé que estabas dormido.

—Lo estaba.

—No pensaba despertarte.

—No pensaba que me besarías.

—No pensaba que me seguirías.

—El pensar no se nos da bien.

—Buena respuesta

—Buena respuesta.

Nos miramos, solo nos miramos, parece que pasan horas, tal vez más, años, siglos, décadas, no me aburro, nunca lo hago.

— ¿Quieres comer algo?

—Quiero salir un rato.

—Llevas con eso desde hace meses.

—Estamos libres, no le veo el problema . Suspira, de esos suspiros largos y pesados que declaran su resignación por mi capricho.

—Era sorpresa, pero no dejas de insistir.

— ¿Qué?

Antes de que sepa que va a hacer, saca de sus bolsillos dos boletos dorados, pequeños y con letras escritas en cursiva elegantes.

Me quedo sin palabras, sé que son, se para que son.

No puedo evitar soltar un pequeño grito y llevar las manos al rostro para ocultar la sonrisa, abro los ojos de más, seguro que están brillando por su reacción de asombro. Yo reacciono, el reacciona.

—No pensé que reaccionarias así.

— ¿¡Estas bromeando!?

—Solo un poco . Rio, porque a él no se le dan las bromas.

— ¿De dónde los sacaste?

—Eso díselo a Hanji.

Sonrió más, no lo evito.

Boletos dorados, una perfecta tarde en la obra que tanto quiero ver hace tiempo, llevaba tanto tiempo con esa queja de los boletos que se agotaron en un día, que canse a Armin y a Mikasa de mi depresión por no alcanzar boleto,  
¿¡Qué hizo Hanji para conseguirlos!?

—No estas parpadeando.

—Cállate, estoy feliz.

—Se nota.

—Se nota.

Sonrió y él hace una mueca, lo suyo no es sonreír, pero tampoco importa mucho, nunca ha sido lo suyo el sonreír..

—Me gustan tus ojos Levi.

—Me gustan tus ojos Eren.

Y vuelvo a sonreír, porque sé que lo dice en serio.

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**  
 ** _«Leeren»_**


End file.
